


Dief and Bear Smooches (Needle Felted)

by look_turtles



Series: Fandom Inspired Needle Felting [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear love smooching each other





	Dief and Bear Smooches (Needle Felted)

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/D99133C9-38E2-4AF5-81DA-60F0361CEE5C_zpscp9f7vqw.png.html)


End file.
